lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Amy Goodspeed
| Last= | Count=3 | Name=Amy Goodspeed | Death=December 19 (1987 or 1992) | DeathReason=Inhaled poisonous gas | Place= | Family=''Paul - Husband'' Horace Goodspeed - Husband Ethan Rom - Son | Actor=Reiko Aylesworth | S5Ep=Character appearances#AmyS5 }} Amy Goodspeed was a member of the DHARMA Initiative on the Island in the 1970s and was the first member of the Initiative to meet the time travelling survivors. She was the wife of Horace Goodspeed and the mother of Ethan Rom. __TOC__ On the Island 1974 }} Amy and her husband Paul were out on a picnic when they were ambushed by two Hostiles. The Hostiles executed her husband, and were putting a bag over Amy's head when Sawyer and Juliet intervened and killed both of the men. Amy told them they had to bury the two deceased Others and begged Sawyer to bring Paul's body back home. On their way to the Barracks, Amy still didn't completely trust the group of survivors. At the sonic fence, she covertly put earplugs into her ears and walked through, unaffected. Then she watched as Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Daniel, and Miles walked through the activated pylons and fell to the ground in pain. After a brief period of mourning over her husband, she agreed to give up Paul's body in order to maintain the truce between the Hostiles and the DHARMA Initiative. Before she allowed him to be taken, she removed his necklace, which was a carved wooden hieroglyph called an Ankh. 1977 }} Amy became romantically involved with Horace, and was pregnant with his child. Although she was supposed to be transported to the mainland to give birth, she went into labor two weeks early. The delivery was complicated by the baby being in a breech presentation, requiring an emergency Cesarean section. With only an internist on the Island at the time, the C-section had to be performed by Juliet. Following delivery, the baby and Amy were said to be in good health. The next day, while napping, Juliet sneaked up on Amy to try to obtain the sub manifest, so she could add the names of Jack, Kate, and Hurley. Amy awoke, and engaged in a short conversation with Juliet, where she said that she and Horace had decided on a name for their baby: Ethan. When Horace held a meeting in order to decide what to do with Sayid (who was thought to be a Hostile infiltrator), Amy insisted that Sayid had to be killed, because she was "tired of sleeping with one eye open." After she enjoined Horace to think about the safety of their child and of the other DHARMA children, Horace agreed to bring the matter up for a vote. Amy, along with everyone else present, voted for Sayid's death. Trivia *In the casting call Amy was described as "A smart, attractive and charismatic Caucasian woman somewhere between 35-42 years old. She is outdoorsy and adventurous. She is comfortably successful at her job. Her love life is complicated and a reflection of her own complex nature. She is a woman many men find attractive and she likes qualities of each of her suitors but is looking for the whole package. Other women find her funny and honest. " http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2008/10/episode-508-casting-call.html *According to the Lost Encyclopedia, both Ethan's parents, including Amy, died in the purge. de:Amy es:Amy fr:Amy it:Amy pl:Amy pt:Amy ru:Эми ar:آمي nl:Amy Goodspeed Goodspeed, Amy Goodspeed, Amy Goodspeed, Amy Goodspeed, Amy Goodspeed, Amy Goodspeed, Amy Goodspeed, Amy Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters killed by the Others